


Just draw it as you think of it, I love you up to the future

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Coming Out, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lunch, M/M, Nervousness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Aveva sempre amato Kota, da che avesse memoria.Ma finché avevano condiviso la stanza al dormitorio, non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di dirgli niente.Non voleva sentirsi rifiutato e poi essere costretto a vederlo giorno dopo giorno.Non voleva essere guardato con aria di scherno o forse addirittura di disgusto, se poi effettivamente non avesse avuto un posto in cui scappare, in cui rifugiarsi.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Just draw it as you think of it, I love you up to the future

**_ \- Just draw it as you think of it, I love you up to the future - _ **

Hikaru fremeva.

Non poteva credere a quello che stava facendo.

Quella mattina, non appena si era svegliato, aveva provato immediatamente un vago malessere, e gli era venuta voglia di tornare a dormire.

Ma sapeva che non avrebbe potuto farlo.

Quel giorno aveva invitato Yabu a pranzo a casa sua.

Era andato a vivere in quell’appartamento da poco più di due settimane e il più grande non era ancora andato a trovarlo, causa gli sfiancanti orari di lavoro e i vari impegni che lo tenevano occupato per la gran parte del tempo.

Quando due giorni prima l’aveva fermato nel corridoio degli studi nella NHK e gli aveva chiesto se gli andasse di pranzare con lui nella casa nuova, quasi non aveva sperato che accettasse.

Invece l’altro si era mostrato ben felice dell’invito, gli aveva detto quando sarebbe stato libero e si erano messi d’accordo.

Yaotome non aveva saputo come prendere il suo entusiasmo.

Da una parte il fatto che avesse accettato immediatamente gli dava buone speranze; dall’altro tuttavia riteneva che fosse normale per lui una cosa del genere, in fondo avevano condiviso la stessa stanza al dormitorio della Johnny’s per sei anni, per cui era quasi logico che Yabu non vedesse niente di strano in un comune invito a pranzo, che non pensasse ci fosse qualcosa dietro.

Come, in effetti, era.

La sera prima Hikaru era tornato a casa distrutto dalle prove per la coreografia della nuova canzone, ma non era andato subito a dormire.

Si era seduto alla propria scrivania, aveva tirato fuori un blocco per gli appunti, e si era messo a scrivere.

Aveva scritto tutto quello che aveva provato negli ultimi anni, aveva scritto tutte le sensazioni che gli aveva sempre dato la vicinanza con Yabu, aveva scritto tutto quello che gli passava per la mente, mettendosi a nudo su quel foglio di carta come mai avrebbe pensato di poter fare.

Poi aveva staccato il foglio, l’aveva messo in una busta e l’aveva chiuso.

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di rileggerla.

Se ne vergognava terribilmente, ma sapeva che non c’erano soluzioni alternative.

Aveva sempre amato Kota, da che avesse memoria.

Ma finché avevano condiviso la stanza al dormitorio, non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di dirgli niente.

Non voleva sentirsi rifiutato e poi essere costretto a vederlo giorno dopo giorno.

Non voleva essere guardato con aria di scherno o forse addirittura di disgusto, se poi effettivamente non avesse avuto un posto in cui scappare, in cui rifugiarsi.

Per queste precise ragioni non gli aveva mai detto niente, a partire dal fatto che gli piacevano gli uomini.

Non si erano mai ritrovati a parlare dei rispettivi gusti sessuali, per cui l’altro probabilmente aveva semplicemente dato per scontato che lui fosse etero.

Così come, era triste doverlo ammettere, lui era convinto della medesima cosa per quanto riguardava il più grande.

Ma non era più il momento di indugiare, né di tirarsi indietro di fronte alle responsabilità che aveva nei confronti di se stesso.

Aveva portato dentro di sé quell’amore per troppo tempo, e non poteva più permettersi di attendere, o sarebbe esploso.

Quello per lui, sarebbe stato il giorno del giudizio.

************

Quando aveva sentito il campanello della porta suonare, era entrato nel panico più totale.

Non era ancora abituato a doversi prendere cura da solo della casa, ragion per cui anche il semplice atto del preparare della yakisoba l’aveva mandato in confusione.

Stava finendo di tagliare il maiale, per metterlo in padella insieme alle verdure e alla soba, quando quel trillo penetrante l’aveva fatto trasalire.

Con il cuore che aveva preso a battergli ad un ritmo che credeva impossibile poter raggiungere, aveva cercato di agire in fretta.

Di corsa, era andato nella sua stanza per prendere la lettera, volendo essere certo di averla a portata di mano. L’aveva poggiata di fianco al lavello, attento a non farla cadere vittima degli schizzi d’acqua, aperta per finire di sciacquare le ultime verdure rimaste.

Velocemente prese la carne tagliata grossolanamente e la gettò in padella, per poi far cadere distrattamente l’osso nel lavello, di fianco al recipiente con il cavolo e lo scalogno.

E poi, finalmente, era andato ad aprire.

Yabu, fermo all’ingresso, sorrideva.

“Ciao Koppi” gli disse, con un sorriso nervoso. “Scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare, ma ho messo sul fuoco la carne, così non dobbiamo aspettare troppo per mangiare” gli disse, confusamente.

Il più grande alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso per la tensione dell’altro. Poi scrollò le spalle, togliendosi la giacca e le scarpe.

“Non ti preoccupare, Hikka, ho aspettato solo un minuto” replicò, con un sorriso. “Che cosa hai preparato di buono?” chiese poi, mentre lo seguiva in salotto.

“Yakisoba” rispose l’altro, mentre il più grande si guardava intorno e faceva apprezzamenti sulla casa, su come l’aveva sistemata, sui piccoli dettagli che notava man mano.

Aveva un’aria così tranquilla e rilassata che Hikaru non poté fare a meno di sentirsi meglio.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” chiese dopo qualche minuto.

“Va bene un bicchiere d’acqua, grazie” rispose l’altro, al che lui si avviò verso la cucina.

Non appena entrato, si sentì mancare.

Solo per un istante, perché a quel punto lanciò un grido lancinante, e sentì Yabu accorrere dal salotto.

“Hikka, che cosa...” iniziò a dire, ma guardando lo spettacolo di fronte a sé tacque.

Il lavello doveva essersi otturato, in qualche modo. Hikaru si morse un labbro, pensando all’osso del maiale.

L’acqua non era tantissima, ma abbastanza da riempire il lavello, il mobile lì accanto e parte del pavimento lì intorno.

Il più piccolo imprecò, prima di arrotolarsi i pantaloni fino al ginocchio e raggiungere il lavello, chiudendo il rubinetto e guardandosi intorno sconsolato.

Prese in mano la lettera, zuppa, dalla quale si intravedevano macchie di inchiostro.

Gli veniva da piangere.

Yabu gli si avvicinò lentamente, mettendoli una mano sulla spalla con aria comprensiva.

“Credo che sia meglio chiamare un idraulico, Hikka” gli disse, a bassa voce, come per voler evitare di farlo innervosire.

Il più piccolo si voltò a guardarlo con aria mesta, poi annuì.

Prese fuori l’agenda dove aveva segnato tutti i numeri che sua madre gli aveva dato per situazioni del genere, e andò a prendere il telefono.

Quando tornò in cucina, vide che Yabu aveva trovato degli stracci, e aveva cominciato ad asciugare.

“Hanno detto che non ha impegni precedenti, che sarà qui fra circa mezz’ora” comunicò, con voce neutra. “Lascia stare, ora ci penso io ad asciugare.”

Il più grande alzò le spalle, come a dire che non importava, poi accennò con la testa al pezzo di carta bagnato che Hikaru continuava a stringere fra le mani, con aria confusa.

“Quella cos’era? Qualcosa di importante?” chiese, e Yaotome non ce la fece più.

Gettò a terra la lettera, con un gesto stizzito e si rivolse verso di lui.

“Sì che era una cosa importante! Non è stato facile scriverla, e ora è completamente rovinata! Ci avevo scritto tutto quello che pensavo, ma poi mi sono fatto prendere dal nervosismo, ed è stato tutto inutile. Ho voluto fare le cose per bene, ma...” fece una pausa, guardando l’altro negli occhi con aria esasperata. “L’ho scritta per te, Kota. Per dirti che mi piacciono gli uomini, che sono innamorato di te e che lo sono sempre stato. Ora sei libero di andartene, se vuoi” concluse, sentendosi pericolosamente vicino allo scoppiare a piangere.

L’altro rimase immobile per qualche secondo.

Poi, improvvisamente, si mise a ridere.

Forte, come se non riuscisse a smettere, piegandosi sul pavimento e bagnandosi i vestiti, ma non curandosene minimamente.

Hikaru non prese bene la sua reazione.

Incrociò le braccia sul petto, dirigendosi verso il salone, e sentendo l’altro che lo seguiva.

“Perdonami! Non volevo ridere, ma... eri così buffo, con quella lettera in mano, con quell’aria esasperata, che non ne ho potuto fare a meno!” gli andò vicino, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle per farlo voltare, ma l’altro si ritrasse. “Posso almeno risponderti?” chiese poi, con tono più controllato.

“Non ho voglia di parlare” rispose fra i denti, per poi trasalire quando sentì le mani del più grande scendere sui suoi fianchi, attirandolo a sé e facendo aderire la sua schiena contro il proprio petto.

“Chi ha mai parlato di parlare?” gli disse, con tono volutamente malizioso.

Poi con un gesto repentino, lo fece voltare, andando a posare le labbra sulle sue.

Hikaru perse la facoltà di pensare.

Si distesero sul divano, continuando a baciarsi, a sfiorare l’uno la pelle dell’altro, e lui pensò che quella fosse la riposta migliore del mondo.

Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo, per cui quando sentì suonare il campanello si sorprese che fosse già passato tanto, e fece un verso di disappunto.

Andò ad aprire, ma prima si voltò verso Yabu per sorridergli.

Non c’era bisogno di lettere né di parole.

Quei gesti, lo sguardo di pura serenità sul volto del più grande, era tutto quello che gli serviva per farli passare qualsiasi tensione, dubbio ed incertezza. 

E ne era sicuro, anche lui aveva in viso la medesima espressione.

Erano felici, una sensazione a cui si sarebbe potuto facilmente abituare.


End file.
